Reincarnated Hanyou
by Mizu No Musume
Summary: Inuyasha chose Kikyou over Kagome, breaking Kagome’s heart. Kikyou, seeing Kagome hurt, decided to tell her a shocking secret: Inuyasha was also reincarnated. INUXKIK & INUXKAG


**REINCARNATED HANYOU**

Summary:

Inuyasha chose Kikyou over Kagome, breaking Kagome's heart. Kikyou, seeing Kagome hurt, decided to tell her a shocking secret: Inuyasha was also reincarnated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

A/N: This is my second Inuyasha fanfic. Reviews are my battery for writing stories so please review

**Chapter One: Secret**

-Sengoku Jidai-

Inuyasha sniffed the air and his ears twitched.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Naraku, he's near." Inuyasha said as he ran, followed by Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara.

"If we beat Naraku this time…" Miroku said.

"We'll get the last shikon no tama shards!" Sango said while running.

"Minna, gambarimashou!" Kagome said.

They found Inuyasha, standing face to face with Naraku.

"Inuyasha!" Naraku said, grinning.

"Naraku, kisama!" Inuyasha growled as he unsheathes his Tessaiga.

So the battle began. Inuyasha swished his Tessaiga and Naraku dodged.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, throwing her Hiraikotsu at Naraku, cutting Naraku's arm off. However, Naraku just regenerated in a blink.

'Oh no, I only have four arrows left!' Kagome thought. Kagome took one of her arrows, aimed at Naraku and shot. To her disappointment, it barely affected Naraku.

"Kagome! Use multiple arrows at a time!" Inuyasha said.

"I only have three left!" Kagome answered.

"Use it all at once so I can get into Naraku's shield!" Inuyasha said.

"We must do it very quick, he regenerates in an instant!" Sango said.

Sango once again threw her Hiraikotsu at Naraku, cutting him in half horizontally. Kagome quickly shot Naraku with three arrows at once as Inuyasha ran towards the half Naraku. The arrows came dashing straight towards Naraku's flesh (do you call it flesh?) and right into his body. Seeing, the chance, Inuyasha swished his Tessaiga and cut him to pieces.

"Miroku! Now!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Kazana!" Miroku said as he used his wind tunnel, sucking Naraku pieces into his hand. To Miroku's delight, his Kazana slowly disappeared.

"Naraku's dead!" Sango said, unable to believe.

Inuyasha walked towards the arrows on the ground and picked the last shikon no tama shard.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called.

"The last shard!" Kagome exclaimed. Then she looked at the ground and saw five arrows. "Inuyasha, I only had four arrows." Kagome exclaimed as she looked at Inuyasha. However, Inuyasha wasn't listening to Kagome at all, he was sniffing the air.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha said as he looked around.

And there was Kikyou, standing beside a huge tree. Inuyasha quickly rushed towards Kikyou as a flood of jealousy spread through Kagome. Kagome looked away and slipped the last shard back into its place. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara went back to Kaede's village along with Kikyou. The shikon no tama shards offered them three wishes: one for Kagome, one for Inuyasha and one for Kikyou. They went into the shrine and put the shikon no tama on its original place. Upon doing so, the jewel glowed.

"You must make your wishes now." Kaede said.

"This is the time, Inuyasha. The moment you've been waiting for. Make your wish." Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, concerned then at Kikyou, who nodded in approval. Inuyasha looked at the shikon no tama and thought of his wish. Right at the very moment, Inuyasha transformed into his human form before their eyes. Kagome went next and thought of her wish: eternal protection for Kaede's village. Then after Kagome made her wish, Kikyou made hers. Kikyou wished that Kagome will succeed in looking for _him_. Then light around the shikon no tama disappeared. After the wishing ceremony, Inuyasha approached Kagome.

"Kagome, there's something I need to talk to you about." Inuyasha said.

Kagome followed him to the forest. Silence.

"Wah! The shikon no tama is complete, I can go home now! I wonder how Souta is doing…" Kagome said, trying to act cheerful.

"Kagome, I don't know how to say this…but…I'm sorry. I love Kikyou and I want to spend the rest of my lifetime with her." Inuyasha said.

"I know. There's no need to apologize. I understand." Kagome said, as she looked away, trying to hide the tears that began to stream down her face.

To Kagome's surprise, Inuyasha embraced her tightly and said, "Arigatou, Kagome…for understanding…"

After some awkward moments they decided to go back to the village. Kagome told them that she will be going back home before sunset. However Kaede begged Kagome to stay for the night and eat dinner with everyone for the last time. The next day, Kagome woke up just before the sun rose. She went out of the hut and looked at the village for the last time.

"Kagome." A voice called.

Kagome turned around and saw Kikyou standing behind her.

"I'll miss Kaede-baachan's village." Kagome said, smiling.

"Kagome, I will tell you something." Kikyou said.

"Okay, I will listen." Kagome said.

"Inuyasha, like me, he will also be reincarnated in the future. Sesshoumaru himself will also be reincarnated." Kikyou said.

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru's reincarnation is your younger brother." Kikyou said.

"Souta!" Kagome asked, shocked.

"Yes." Kikyou said.

"Why are you telling me this, Kikyou." Kagome said.

"I hope you'll find Inuyasha's reincarnation in your era." Kikyou said.

They chatted for a while, after a couple of hours Kagome bid everyone farewell. It was hard for all of them and Sango cried the most. Kagome promised them that she would come back, though not as often because she had to make up for her school from then on. Then they walked Kagome to the well and Kagome looked at them for the last time.

"Kagome, arigatou na…" Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled and jumped into the well, thinking of Inuyasha. She shouldn't think of him right now. It was too painful and yet…she _wanted_ to think of him. Kikyou probably thought she had already let go of her feelings for Inuyasha, but deep down within her, she still hadn't. She would never see him again…but wasn't that a good thing? If she sees Inuyasha with Kikyou, she would get hurt all the more. In a flash, she was back in the well. She stayed in the well for sometime and cried to herself. It had been two years since when she first entered the well.

-one year later-

Kagome had moved on except the romance part. She turned down every guy who asked her out, including Hojo. Kagome's eighteen now and she and her friends, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi, had just graduated highschool.

"We've finally graduated!" Yuka exclaimed.

"But that means it's time to split up…!" Ayumi said.

Later in the evening, Kagome helped her mother cook dinner.

"Time passed by so quickly and in a blink you've grown into a young woman. Kagome, are you sure you want to stay here in Japan? Don't you want to go study college somewhere else? Yuka's going to America, Eri's going to England, Ayumi's going to Australia and Hojo's going to China. Don't you want to explore the world?" Kagome's mother asked.

"No mother, I want to stay here in Japan." Kagome said.

"Kagome, you've been looking for Inuyasha's reincarnation for three years now and you still don't have a clue where he is or if he's even alive! You haven't even found trace of his reincarnation at all! Why are you still hoping to find such reincarnation? He can be anywhere! Besides how are you going to know he's near? Are you going to ask everyone if he's Inuyasha's reincarnation? And would he know if he was? You're not even certain if he would look like Inuyasha!"

"But Mom – !"

"Well if you did find him, what would you do? Fall in love with him? Wouldn't he remind you of Inuyasha and how he chose another girl over you?"

"Mom, please enough, let's not talk about this anymore. I know what I am doing."

One by one, Kagome's highschool friends left Japan for college. Time came and Kagome was off for college too. The college school she entered was a big one; all the way from preschool through college level. Kagome's first day was weird. She went straight to the main office and was given so many school supplies that she couldn't even open the door on her way out from the main office. Lucky for her, a girl came and opened the door for her.

"Thanks." Kagome said.

So school began and she noticed she was in the same class as the girl who opened the door for her. So Kagome decided to approach her, which was amazingly difficult because she was surrounded by people.

"Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said, smiling at the girl.

"Don't talk to me again. I am not helping you." The girl said and then left.

"Help me with what!" Kagome exclaimed quietly.

"Popular people are like that." One of the students said.

"Don't even think of crossing her. I heard she's sorta psychic. Precognition they say." Another student whispered.

Later after school, Kagome passed by the school gym and saw the girl with a bunch people chatting. When the girl saw Kagome, she gave Kagome a death glare.

"Come on, guys. We better leave." The girl said as she left the gym with her friends.

A student who witnessed the incident whispered to Kagome, "Poor you. In this school it's a nightmare to have a popular student hate you 'cause she'll make sure she'll win."

Rumors spread about the girl hating Kagome. No one even dared to make friends with Kagome. For days Kagome thought of why the girl would hate her. She didn't do anything to her! Until one lunch time, Kagome took the last plate of lasagna and there were others who were on the line for the lasagna.

"Give that last lasagna to me." A girl around Kagome's age demanded.

"There are other foods, go take them. I got this lasagna first." Kagome said calmly.

The girl grabbed the plate from Kagome angrily and roared, "I commanded you to give the lasagna to me and you will do as I say!"

This caused everyone's attention. Even the girl who hated Kagome came closer.

"Stop that, Alexa!" the popular girl yelled.

"This is none of your business, Kaeshou." The girl who took the lasagna answered.

"It's a shame you still don't know how to discipline yourself. Taking other people's food! How embarrassing!" Kaeshou said.

Kagome was totally surprised by this. Why would the girl who hated her suddenly defend her? Out of blue a guy came rushing towards Alexa.

"Let's go, Alexa." The guy said, avoiding having eye contact with Kaeshou

Alexa nodded and threw the lasagna on Kagome's clothes.

"How could you take _her_ side! I hate you!" Kaeshou yelled at the guy who led Alexa out of the cafeteria.

Kaeshou approached Kagome and led Kagome to the bathroom.

"I have some clothes in my locker. Wait here." Kaeshou said and then went off.

Kagome was totally confused. What happened to the world! The girl who hated her was suddenly helping her! After some ten minutes of waiting, Kaeshou came back with clean clothes for Kagome. She helped Kagome change clothes and fix her face.

"I'm sorry about our first meeting. My name is Kaeshou. I've been in this school ever since I was in preschool. So is that girl. Her name is Alexa. Forget about her, all she's after is fame. Fame is all that she treasures." Kaeshou said.

"Thanks for helping me." Kagome said.

"Stick with me and I can protect you from Alexa." Kaeshou said.

After dismissal, Kaeshou met up with her friends.

"So what punishment did the principal gave Alexa for her behavior?" Kaeshou asked.

"Alexa didn't get one. Inushou came and defended Alexa." One of Kaeshou's friends said.

"I hate him. Why does he keep sticking up with _her_!" Kaeshou muttered angrily. "Anyway, this is Kagome Higurashi. She will be joining us from now on. Don't let Alexa touch her."

Dictionary:

Minna: everyone

Gambarimashou: good luck/let's do our best

Kisama: you

Arigatou: thanks

baachan: grandmother

A/N: I'm not sure if they could defeat Naraku that easily but anyway, the point is he got defeated. Tell me if I forgot to translate anything. The next chapter will follow if I receive reviews.

_**mizu no musume**_


End file.
